Hermione Magical guardian
by broomstick flyer
Summary: Hermione recieves a letter from Gringotts that changes the life of her and her best friend, as well as many other muggleborns. Just a little tale I wrote to pass an hour or so. H/Hr. Contains a little Dumbledore and Weasley bashing in it. Any one who would like to take the idea and build on it is quite welcome.


.

Hermione 'Magical guardian'

It was Saturday evening and Hermione Jane Granger, sixteen almost seventeen year old witch, who had only been at home for just four days of her summer break, was still trying to get back into the routine of being away from Hogwarts School. After the trauma she had suffered a few days before the end of term, being at home with her parents was a huge relief. She was just sitting down to a meal with her parents when she heard a loud tapping at the kitchen window. Before Hermione had moved her father Richard had stepped over to the window and opened it to allow entrance to a large dark brown owl.

The owl flew across the room and alighted on the table directly in front of Hermione. Looking at the owl and offering it some meat she removed the message it carried and carefully opened the letter.

_Miss H. J. Granger._

_Miss Granger, as the Gringotts registered next of kin to Mr Harry James Potter, and therefore his officially registered magical guardian of record, I have been directed by Director Ragnok to direct this letter to you. Obviously it would be preferable to also speak to Mr Potter, but due to his continued and unusual unavailability, the senior management decided that I should deal with you on a very important matter. It is of great urgency that we need to meet in person. My office will remain open tomorrow from six am until midnight; I will be available at any time you are able to visit. It is imperative that we speak before start of business at eight am Monday morning._

_Grabhook. Head Keeper of Potter estate accounts._

_Gringotts London._

Hermione studied the letter for several minutes; it made no sense to her that she was known as Harry's next of kin and the idea that she was his Gringotts appointed '_official magical guardian'_ due to her being the older seemed crazy. Still her decision was quickly made, Harry needed her and therefore she would visit the bank early in the morning to get everything sorted out. Looking up she handed the letter to her mother who began to read, having finished reading Helen Granger handed it to her husband Richard.

Richard placed the letter next to his plate and spoke quietly, "I won't ask how it is that you are Harry's next of kin as I am sure you would have told us had something serious happened between you two, so now the question is what time do we leave?"

Helen spoke up next, she too was quietly spoken, "Six, we should be there for eight at the latest. Hermione will there be anything we will need?"

Hermione gave her mother a small smile; it was good to have such understanding parents. "I think just our persons." With that said the Granger family started eating their meal while Hermione was questioned and was happy to answer all their questions about Harry.

Two minutes before eight am on the Sunday morning three Grangers stepped into Gringotts on Diagon Alley. Hermione led her parents to the nearest available free teller and quietly asked to see Mr Grabhook. The Teller looked at the three people for several seconds before a light of recognition lit his eyes.

"If you will follow me please," he said politely before climbing down from his chair. It took them three minutes to reach the office where Grabhook was waiting a little impatiently. He was not even sure that Miss Granger would turn up to talk to him; his latest news reported her as having been seriously wounded in the battle that had taken place just recently in the ministry. His face revealed a relieved look when teller Grabfang led the small family into his office. "Miss Granger to see you account manager." The younger Goblin announced while giving a short bow.

"Thank you Grabfang, Miss Granger wont you come in and take a seat? I take it these are your parents?" Grabhook said looking at everyone in turn.

"Thank you Mr Grabhook," Hermione said as Grabfang left to return to his post. "Yes. this is my father Richard, and my mother Helen. I thought I might need their advice as I have never actually carried out any business with Gringotts other than money exchange."

As they all got comfortable in the offered chairs Grabhook got straight to the point. "Miss Granger as Gringotts now recognises you as of age and the magical guardian of Mr Potter…" Grabhook was cut off by Hermione.

"Mr Grabhook sir, I'm afraid I will not be of age until September the nineteenth. And I don't quite understand how I am thought to be Harry's guardian." She told him while feeling rude for interrupting him.

"Ah yes, your actual birthday… As far as the world of magic is concerned that date is irrelevant. The truth is that you are now magically of age due to several occurrences of time turning during your fourteenth year. As to your being Harry Potter's next of kin, when Mr Potter registered you as such on several official documents, he basically declared you to be his wife or magically betrothed. You are also registered as Regent of the Potter estates if Mr Potter should be incapacitated in a way which renders him incapable of making decisions. Now as I indicated in my letter we have some business that needs to be carried out before start of business tomorrow. If you will take a look at this requisition form you will hopefully understand what I am telling you." Grabhook said then handed a parchment to her.

Hermione read the form and then handed it to her father, she was looking rather angry as she turned to look at Grabhook again. "Why would Headmaster Dumbledore be trying to make a two million galleon withdrawal from The Potter accounts?"

"Ah you see that is part of our problem… It was discovered just last week that the previous Potter account keeper allowed Mr Dumbledore to make several withdrawals over the past few years. It was I who noticed there was a problem during a request by a Mrs Weasley to be taken to the Potter trust vault in order to obtain funds for the school supplies. I might not be a wizard and I certainly do not require school supplies, but even I know that two thousand galleons would be far in excess of the needed funds. I allowed Mrs Weasley to remove the gold so that it would not arouse her suspicions, I returned the funds from the Weasley vault to the Potter vault later during the day… but I digress, having noticed that an unauthorised person was able to make these withdrawals I took my suspicions to my superiors.

An investigation was carried out and it was discovered that the withdrawal of total of five million seven hundred thousand galleons by Mr Dumbledore with out Mr Potters signature has been made, allowed by the previous account keeper. There have also been several much smaller withdrawals from the trust vault totalling 102,000 Galleons by the Weasley family again with no authorisation from Mr Potter; in fact Mrs Weasley is breaking the law by simply being in possession of Mr Potters vault key, no matter the reasons. Having tried several times to contact Mr Potter without success his files were checked, where it was discovered that he has nominated you as his next of kin. Further investigations were sped up when this request arrived in my office last Thursday lunch time because this amount being withdrawn would leave Mr Potter with just a few thousand galleons remaining from his inheritance. To raise any further funds would require the sale of some of his family heirlooms." Grabhook finished with a worried look.

Hermione sat silent as a grave, Her back was stiff as oak as she tried hard to contain her magic that was screaming to be let loose in anger. It took almost five minutes before she spoke. "So, both Dumbledore and the Weasleys have been stealing from Harry, and as, for what ever reason, Harry chose me as his next of kin, and regent I can hopefully put a stop to this. Is that correct?"

"That would be correct yes, but we were also hoping that you would know where Mr Potter is and be able to bring him here to the bank. We would then be able to obtain the details of Mr Potter's knowledge on these matters. Without him we can not pursue the matter of the theft and making sure that Mr Potter's money is returned. Your signature itself is enough for us to prevent any further withdrawals, but as his guardian you must see our position…" Grabhook stated a little gleam in his eye.

Hermione huffed "I can state categorically that Harry has no idea that he even has a family vault, he believes that the vault he visited before his first year is all that his parents left him. Now as to bringing him here… well that could be a real problem, you see Dumbledore keeps Harry locked in at his relative's home during the summer. Dumbledore even has several guards posted to make sure that Harry can not leave the premises."

"So Mr Potter is virtually a prisoner?" Grabhook looked astonished at what he was told.

"Yes he is, and last year he was absolutely furious when we went back to school, you see Dumbledore kept him locked away and would not even allow him to receive any mail. Harry was furious because I… we, under Dumbledore's orders, did not write to him for the whole summer break." Hermione almost whispered her guilt about their previous year and her agreeing to a similar demand again this year showing in her eyes.

Grabhook leaned forward in his chair "Miss Granger did you give your charge permission to visit his relatives for the summer?"

"Er… no why would Harry need…? Oh I see. But it would do no good even if I went there and demanded his release, Dumbledore and the order would never let me take Harry away. I would probably end up obliviated and be made to forget all about this meeting," She replied.

"I have an idea, if you could excuse me for a short time…" Grabhook said getting up and leaving the room.

At lunchtime Hermione stepped from her father's car outside number four Privet drive. She could not believe she was actually leading a Goblin raid on Harry's home, her adrenalin was pumping through her veins when she braced herself for a possible fight against order members. As she walked up the footpath to the front door with her parent's just one step behind she was stopped by four people.

"Sorry Miss Granger but you are not allowed to visit Mr Potter, Dumbledore says it is far too dangerous." Said a rather smug looking Mundungus Fletcher.

His companions, two of whom she recognised, one being Dedalus Diggle and the other Hestia Jones. Had their wands drawn and were pointing them at her parents. Hermione activated a small homing device that Grabhook had given her. Within a few seconds the four order members were surrounded and found them selves under arrest for kidnapping by ten Goblin guards wearing glamour's, who had arrived by portkey. Hermione was quite delighted to tell them that she was Harry's legal guardian and for their attempt to keep her from her charge, plus keeping her charge illegally locked in a place not designated by her as safe for him, she intended to use the Goblin courts to pursue the charges against them. One of the Goblins added that they were also being charged with aiding and abetting in the theft of seven million galleons plus personal property from Mr Potter by preventing him making a visit to his bank to oversee his account.

Hermione sent six of the Goblins back to Gringotts with their prisoners and with the four remaining Goblins and her parents she knocked on the door. It took just a few seconds for Harry's aunt Petunia to open the door. Looking down her nose she simply said "Yes?"

Hermione looked at the woman in front of her and though she had seen the woman before could not believe that she was related to Harry in any way. "Could we speak to Mrs Dursley please?" she asked quite politely.

"I am Mrs Petunia Dursley child," Petunia said brusquely.

Hermione stared and put a look of disbelief on her face, "Are you sure?" she asked "I mean I have seen plenty of photos of Mrs Potter, who was a beautiful woman, with wonderful green eyes and auburn hair. I can't quite believe that some one as ugly as you could possibly belong to the same family. Still never mind," Hermione said turning to the Goblins, "Search the entire house for anything even slightly incriminating, I want these scum to pay dearly for what they have done to my Harry. Meanwhile mum dad if you will keep this disgusting excuse for a woman company I'll go and get my Harry."

Hermione found Harry and Hedwig locked in a room with six locks on the door and a small cat flap fitted at the bottom. She was not in a happy mood when she discovered he had nothing whatsoever in the room to keep his mind occupied, there were no books, no magazines, not even any clothes, there was absolutely nothing in the small depressing room apart from the small bed. Hedwig, Harry's owl familiar was in her locked cage sitting on the floor. Harry was asleep on the small broken bed, his clothes and the state they were in revealed he had been hard at work in the garden earlier in the day. Shaking him awake gently she said "Come on Harry, time to get out of here."

Harry woke and for a few seconds he thought his dream, in which Hermione was the star, had changed rather drastically, slowly he began to realise that she was not wearing a small pink bikini and was actually in his room. She saw a look of shame quickly developing on his face. She was quick to put a halt to those thoughts when she swore and called Dumbledore several very unpleasant names.

"Harry where are your clothes, you need to get changed, you are coming with me, we need to visit Gringotts." She commanded as she sat down on the only available place… next to him on his bed.

Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slid off the bed. "Hermione why are you here? What's going on?" he asked as he removed his dirty clothes.

Hermione watched as he stripped down to his overly large and tatty old boxers and gave a small chuckle, "You know Harry, if Ron was here his face would be red enough to light up half of Diagon Alley seeing you standing in front of me dressed like that."

Harry chuckled with her, "Yeah, they're a funny lot. At least a hundred and fifty years behind the rest of the world." he said as he pulled a huge pair of faded and ripped jeans from under the mattress where he had been sleeping. "Remember when you asked me whether I liked boxers or briefs before Christmas? I thought he was going to have a heart attack. Wonder how he would react if he ever saw an episode of Baywatch?"

Taking note to ask later about the bed where he had kept his clothes she asked "Harry, where is your trunk?" looking around the dingy little room to check if she had some how missed seeing it.

"Uncle Vernon decided it was better if it is kept locked in my old bedroom down stairs." Harry answered without thinking.

Ten minutes later a fuming Hermione dragged Petunia out of the kitchen by her hair, to the complaints of her parents who had never seen their daughter so angry before. Harry how ever was enjoying watching her, he turned to Mr Granger and whispered loud enough for all to hear "You should have seen her when she lost it and dropped Malfoy; it was a perfect right hook, set him right on his arse. Arrogant prat that he is."

Hermione dragged Petunia behind her while threatening to remove several vital organs with a blunt spoon and several butchers hooks, reaching the cupboard under the stairs she kicked the door open and then forced Petunia inside. "You disgust me you animal, let's see how you like having this as your bed room for a while." She hissed as she closed the door and set three different spells on it to keep it locked for the next two days or so.

"Harry, how long was this… this… this cupboard your bedroom?" she demanded. Did that vile whiskered old fool know about this?"

Harry had a feeling he should get Hermione away from Privet Drive and his aunt before he informed her it had been his room for ten years. As it was the Goblins who were taking notes on everything from the photos of Dudley that covered the walls, to the locks on his bedroom door, asked them if they were ready to leave.

After Harry had haltingly told Hermione and her parents about his pre-Hogwarts years, the three angry Grangers explained to Harry what they had learned about Dumbledore at their earlier meeting at Gringotts as they drove toward London. Harry already angry with Dumbledore for being the reason behind Sirius Black getting killed because the old fool had with held vital information, simply because he thought he was the only one who should know anything, was furious.

Because the old fool was so reluctant to give anything away Hermione had been hurt and almost died, and for that alone Harry was ready to skin the old man alive very slowly. By the time they had reached Gringotts he was seething, silently cursing the be-whiskered head master. Having been shown into Grabhook's office and learning first hand exactly what the old man had stolen from him Harry sat gripping the arms of his chair, his knuckles were pure white and everyone could see the anger burning in his eyes, his magic struggling to get out and cause untold damage to a certain old professor.

Richard looked at the young man sat with his daughter and he could tell that there was far more than what they had just heard bothering him. "Harry, is there something else, something that perhaps Hermione as your legal guardian should know about?"

After struggling for some time to calm him self, Harry eventually told them what had happened to him after the battle at the ministry. He told Hermione how the old man had portkeyed him away and then locked him in his office instead of allowing him to be with her while she was injured. He eventually came to the part where Dumbledore had told him of the prophecy and what it said. He was rather shocked when Richard began to laugh.

"That old man is a real piece of work Harry, that prophecy is from and old book I read when I was at school. I remember it well because quite a few of us had to read the book as a part of a course, we all found it rather funny that the author had placed such a crazy amount of contradiction in the small amount of wording. Take that line '_neither can live while the other survives'_, If you think about it, that line alone makes it all poppy cock, that this Voldemort and you both survived that Halloween shows just how stupid and fake the whole thing is. Had it been real either you or Voldemort should have died, because even as he is, he has '_survived'_ and you obviously were able to '_live'_ contradicting the stupid prophecy."

Harry stared at Richard for several seconds his mouth open, finally he was able to bring his thoughts together and speak. "You mean it's not real, the whole thing… he just made the… why that thieving evil conniving bast…" he yelled before he was stopped when both Hermione and her mother spoke.

"Language Harry!" they loudly said in unison.

Harry sat and looked at the floor his face turning a little red as he realised what he was about to yell. "Sorry Mrs Granger, Hermione." he mumbled "But that old man just has me so angry. If he had told me what Voldemort was after…"

Richard looked thoughtfully at the young man he knew his daughter was in love with even if she didn't know it, and he wondered just how bad this Dumbledore had treated the lad. Helen was thinking along similar lines but her thoughts also contained thoughts of what she would like to do to the old man. Richard cleared his throat a little before he spoke.

"Harry, could I ask why you spend your time with those thieves the Weasleys, and why you have never spent time at our home with Hermione?"

Harry looked at Hermione with a look in his eyes she had never seen before, "I've wanted to do that ever since we met… spend time with Hermione, I mean, you know… just the two of us, but I have never been allowed. In fact no one has ever asked me if I want to spend my time in the Weasley house where there is no privacy for anything, that and I have to put up with Ron and his awful snoring, and his disgusting manners. You know they even broke me out of the Dursleys and took me to the Burrow, without asking or informing my aunt where I was. It's just better than the Dursley's hell hole."

Grabhook gave a sort of grunt, "So Mr Potter from what I gather you have been a prisoner of the headmaster of your school for years and the Weasleys help by keeping you from others is that correct?"

Harry thought about the question for a short time before he agreed with the Goblin. "Even at School Ron keeps everyone away from us." Harry mumbled.

Grabhook then turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger as Mr Potter's guardian, knowing what we know now, you could file charges of kidnapping with us against Dumbledore and the Weasley family, these charges could be added to those of theft that you have already filed."

Hermione agreed with Grabhook and together they added further charges against both Dumbledore and the Weasleys. Grabhook then shocked them all by saying rather quietly. "Miss Granger, in order to prevent Dumbledore disputing your position as Mr Potters guardian and tying us up with legal baloney until Harry comes of age, we at Gringotts advise that you and Mr Potter go through a marriage ritual.

"WHAT?" from four different voices was what greeted Grabhook's suggestion.

Not in the least disturbed by their loud voices Grabhook simply carried on voicing his idea. "Once a ritual is performed, which is slightly different than the wizarding marriage ceremony, both the partners will share not only their lives and souls but also their magic. This will of course benefit Miss Granger with a fairly large increase in her magical ability; it will also give them the added advantage of not being legally required to attend Hogwarts School. You could therefore attend any school in the world or simply pay to have home schooling with hired tutors. Which considering the rather exorbitant charges and unnecessary purchases, such as parchment and not paper, of Hogwarts, would work out quite a considerable sum of galleons cheaper over the next two years."

While Helen, Hermione and Harry were talking about age, and several other reasons for not taking such a step. Richard sat in deep thought and after several minutes he cleared his throat and waved them to silence. "Hermione, Harry… I think you should carry out this ritual. You are or very shortly will both be sixteen which according to law is the age that with permission of your guardian you are allowed to get married.

I don't trust Dumbledore, and I know for a fact that I do not like the interest that that Weasley woman has shown in Hermione. I do not like the idea of that woman declaring that my little one is like a daughter after knowing her for such a short amount of time. I also get the awful feeling that you two are being set up for something each year; it's as if that old man is trying to get you killed. Hermione has told us that story of how Mr Weasley was fed a love potion, and I would not put it past those thieves to do that same thing to Hermione. I want both of you away from their clutches.

Once the ritual is over, we as a family would no longer be bound to Hogwarts either magically or legally. That means we would be able to leave the country… get Harry away from all the stuff that he has been and still is subjected too by the British magical world, make sure that my daughter is safe from that Ron and any potions. It would also get you Harry permanently out of the clutches of people like Dumbledore and Voldemort."

During the silence that filled the office after Richard's words, the two teens finally faced the fact that they loved the other. Without a word spoken Harry looking into Hermione's eyes asked her if she would marry him. While Hermione was looking into Harry's eyes with a little hope that he could see her that way someday, and as she looked she saw the love he had for her practically screaming at her 'I LOVE YOU' together they nodded their heads, mutually agreeing to get married.

"Ok when do we do this ritual?" Harry asked Grabhook.

"Well it will need to be the simple acceptance ritual, as I mentioned before Harry's declaration that you are his next of kin, is equal to him declaring that you are his betrothed or wife. We could perform the ritual this afternoon." Grabhook stated smiling at the four people he was starting to like. He had always liked people who were decisive. "It will take but a few minutes for me to set it up, please enjoy a beverage courtesy of Gringotts while you wait."

Grabhook left the office as four mugs of an excellent coffee appeared for his guests. He was only away for a few minutes and when he returned he brought with him several Goblins and two curse breakers. "Right Mr Potter we have our compliment of required witnesses, shall we begin the ritual?"

Harry and Hermione both stood at the same time, placing their still half full mugs on the desk. "I'm ready," they said in unison while looking at each other. Both were feeling nervous, Harry knew he loved Hermione and he knew if they were married and anything should happen to him she would be free of any financial worries for her future.

Hermione watched the young man she was in love with and felt happy that they would be together so that she would always be able to take care of him.

Grabhook stood up and walked around his desk standing in front of the two young teens. After using a small ceremonial dagger to place a small cut into each teens right palms then taking and joining their hands together he looked around at the gathered Goblins and as he began to speak they began to chant a prayer, calling on the gods to come and bear witness to this binding of two hearts and souls.

"Harry James Potter, do you of your own free will, offer your life and soul in marriage bond to Hermione Jane Granger?"

Harry with a smile on his face he said quite clearly "I do."

Grabhook had to smile at Harry's nervousness before asking. "Hermione Jane Granger, do you of your own free will, offer your life and soul in marriage bond to Harry James Potter?"

Hermione was filled with a delightful happy feeling the likes of which she had never experienced before, she felt as if she could actually feel the old gods around them blessing them, and she happily replied, "I do,"

Grabhook then told them they should share a kiss that was to be the first of their married life, finding it a little bit odd but not willing to miss kissing each other for the first time Harry and Hermione leant into each other and kissed.

As they kissed Grabhook took his hand and tapped them both on the head gently while saying "With the full blessings of the gods I declare you man and wife." As he finished speaking the chanting stopped and the Goblins gave out a loud cheer as a huge golden dome surrounded the couple and filled the room with a feeling of happiness and strength. Every one in the room could see the magic of the two teens as it swirled around them like golden sparks and stars slowly becoming one single bright light that seemed to make them both translucent for several long seconds before settling back into them. Moments after the light had gone a shimmering green glow appeared in the middle of Harry's famous scar for several seconds before it rose as a small ball of green light drifted away from him, turned black and then vanished.

After the ritual they spent almost two hours going over the properties and monies that the two young Potters were now in charge of. One of the properties stood out to all four of them, a small semi tropical island that lay between Australia and New Zealand. It took just one more hour for the Goblins to make arrangements to have the Grangers entire household and possessions to be packed and ready for magical shipping to the island.

Leaving Gringotts the Grangers and the Potters drove into Oxford to do some shopping to buy Harry some decent clothes. While in the town the Grangers saw a lawyer about the sale of both their business and their house. Arrangements for the payments to be paid into the Potters account at Gringotts through Barclays bank were quite simple and carried out rather easily and quickly.

Two days later as Richard Granger packed suitcases into a hired car he was surprised to see a small battle take place right out side his property. Dumbledore and several order members had turned up with loud pops, but before they could even call out to him they were surrounded by a large contingent of Glamour wearing Goblins that appeared as if out of nowhere. The battle was short as order members were rapidly subdued and abandoned by their leader, Dumbledore, who apparated away to safety.

"Hummph, such a great wizard, the man's a coward." Hermione declared after watching Dumbledore through the living room window with her husband and mother.

"I had no idea we had a Goblin guard," Harry said as the street began to clear. "Mind you, I reckon we owe Grabhook for that. That old shi…" he stopped thinking of what he was about to say "…old fool would have taken me back to the Dursleys or locked me up in Hogwarts."

"There is clearly something wrong with that man, his obsession with you and controlling all you do, just can't be natural. I think the man's quite insane. Well next time he comes here he will be even more disappointed." Helen said frowning at what had happened. She had not been overly happy when Richard had agreed to the teens getting married, but she was now beginning to see what he was talking about. "Yes I think it will be the best thing we could ever do, leaving this madness behind and simply vanishing."

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy wizard when he escaped from the goblins and arrived back at Hogwarts. He entered the headmaster's office to find the head of the magical law enforcement waiting along with several goblins. He was informed that he was being arrested for multiple counts of theft from the Potter accounts, along with the kidnapping of Mr Harry Potter, and a long list of child endangerment and abuse charges. Amelia Bones spoke quite clearly when she said "There are five hundred and seventeen charges of child endangerment against you, where you did willingly refuse to remove the students from this school while knowing there was an unknown magical beast roaming the halls and petrifying some of the said students."

He was a very disappointed man when he called on his phoenix to help him escape. Fawkes the phoenix in question simply looked at him sadly and then turned his back on him. The great Albus Dumbledore was led from the office in hand cuffs by the goblins, just a few minutes later he was horrified to find himself not in a ministry holding cell where he knew he could talk his way out of trouble, but in a goblin cell beneath the bank of Gringotts.

The Potter and Grangers were just beginning to settle into their new lives on their island when Harry came up with the idea of offering all the muggleborn that attended Hogwarts a safe place to live. The idea went down well with Hermione and her parents. Being the only residents on what had turned out to be a fairly large island with a semi-tropical climate they knew it would not be long before they began to miss some sort of social life.

Hermione had begun to organise things with the Goblins within a few days of Harry making the suggestion. The Goblins had contacted Pomona Sprout as the professor that the Potters trusted above all the others and with her help a copy of the list of muggle borns from the past seven years and those registered to attend Hogwarts for the next ten years was obtained. With the help of Penelope Clearwater, Katie Bell, and several other newly graduated muggleborn, a video was made and contact was made with every muggleborn that could be found.

It was the first week of the Christmas holiday when the first yacht arrived at the island carrying seventy people who had left Britain for a better life. Over the next few months slowly two towns grew, built by the muggleborn families that arrived. Just over eleven hundred people had joined the Potters on the island, small home run businesses began to develop, and it was just a few short months after the arrival of the first yacht had arrived that trade with other islands as well as Australia and New Zealand began when Katie Bell and her father took a cargo of different home made items to sell on their small yacht.

One year later Hermione became a mother when her first of three children was born. Harry Potter became the proud father of a boy who looked just like him except for his brown curly hair. Andrew Potter grew up with the same intelligence and love of books as his mother; his two sisters were a perfect blend of both Potter and Granger. The Granger and Potter families lived a quiet and happy life tucked away on their island, with all the other muggleborn.

Albus Dumbledore lived just three years in the goblin mines, his trial for the theft of the Potter money, led the goblins to discover he had been trying to get Harry killed by Voldemort before he came of age in order to hide his crimes against the Potter family. He died when a dragon accidentally ate him one quiet lunch time as the goblin guard wandered off to talk to a friend.

None of the Weasleys ever had enough money after repaying what they stole, plus interest, to enjoy their lives. Ron Weasley without Harry and Hermione to get him through his exams failed to acquire any Newts and he remained even poorer than his father for the rest of his life.

...


End file.
